My Beloved Brother
by Kuroi-Neko-cii
Summary: Natalia menyukai Ivan. Bagaimana bisa dia menyukai kakaknya sendiri? AU, OOC, Human name used


**Warning : AU, OOC, Human name**

**Dear, Brother**

by

**Kuroi-Neko-cii**

disclaimer

**Hidekaz Himaruya**

"Natalia!" aku menoleh menanggapi panggilan temanku. Perjalananku menuju kelas terhenti karena panggilan itu.

"Oh, Lily. Ada apa?" tanyaku setelah mengetahui Lily-lah yang memanggilku. Lily menghampiriku.

"Aku mau memastikan sesuatu," kata Lily.

"Memastikan apa, sih?" aku bertanya balik. Lily membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku.

"Kudengar dari Elizabeta, katanya kau menyukai Ivan, kakakmu sendiri," bisiknya. Aku terkejut, tapi kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Dasar ember, tidak bisa jaga rahasia," komentarku pelan. Lily membelalakkan matanya.

"Jadi benar?" aku mengangguk. "Kok bisa?" tanya Lily.

"Hmm… akan kuceritakan, tapi di dalam kelas saja, ya?" Lily mengangguk lalu menyeretku masuk ke ruang kelas X.

Hari itu saat aku kelas 5 SD, aku pulang sekolah bersama Ivan. Jalan yang kulalui penuh dengan toko yang etalasenya mengagumkan. Salah satunya, toko yang selalu menarik perhatianku, toko La Ciel. Etalase toko itu selalu memajang barang yang berbeda setiap hari. Suatu hari, beberapa boneka beruang berwarna merah muda mendiami etalase itu, memandangi para pejalan kaki, meminta untuk dibeli. Pernah juga suatu hari, seperangkat _tea set _berwarna putih bersih tertata rapi, lengkap dengan replika kue-kue kecilnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku, tanpa mengganti seragamku, langsung duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan menyalakan televisi. Aku menyalakannya tapi tidak menontonnya.

'Baru kali ini kulihat kau memikirkan benda-benda di etalase sampai seperti itu," suara berat Ivan terdengar di telingaku. Aku tidak berkomentar.

"Apa kau begitu menginginkan boneka kelinci itu?" Pertanyaan Ivan kali ini menarik perhatianku.

"Ya," jawabku singkat dan jujur. Aku memang tertarik dengan boneka kelinci yang dipajang di La Ciel hari ini. Warnanya coklat dengan mata hitam yang bulat dan besar, bersinar karena memantulkan cahaya matahari. Ukurannya mungkin enak untuk dipeluk.

Sore hari, ayah yang bekerja sebagai pegawai negeri sudah pulang dari kantor, dan saat ini sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Aku duduk menunggu di meja makan sambil mencari kesempatan untuk bicara pada ayah.

"Eee… ayah," panggilku.

"Ada apa, Natalia?" sahut ayah tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pisau dan sayur yang dipotongnya.

"Ada boneka kelinci di La Ciel yang kuinginkan. Apa aku boleh membelinya?" tanyaku. Bisa kulihat ayah sejenak berhenti memotong sayur.

"Ya, nanti." Lagi-lagi jawaban itu! Aku sudah bosan! Setiap kali aku meminta sesuatu pada ayah, jawaban inilah yang selalu aku dapatkan. Pada akhirnya aku tidak pernah mendapat semua yang aku inginkan.

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Sepanjang hari itu kuhabiskan tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

Keesokan harinya, Ivan tidak pulang bersamaku. Kata teman-temannya, dia sudah pulang lebih dulu. Akhirnya aku pulang sendiri. La Ciel masih memajang boneka kelinci coklat itu. Ah, jadi belum terjual. Ya?

Sore hari, aku baru saja bangun dari tidur siangku. Pintu kamarku diketuk. Aku berjalan dengan malas dan membuka pintu kamarku. Begitu pintu terbuka, yang terlihat adalah…

"Bo-boneka kelinci coklat?" ya, bneka kelinci coklat Laciel. Aku melihat orang yang membawa boneka itu. Itu Ivan. Dia tersenyum sambil memberikan boneka itu.

"Ini untukmu," katanya. Aku mengambil boneka itu. Aku tidak percaya, akhirnya aku memilikinya! Boneka kelinci La Ciel! Begitu Ivan masuk ke kamarnya, aku langsung memeluk boneka itu. Sudah kuduga boneka ini enak untuk dipeluk!

Aku pulang sendirian untuk kesekian kalinya. Beberapa hari belakangan ini Ivan selalu pulang lebih sore, membuatku jadi pulang sendirian setiap hari. Aku jadi penasaran, apa yang Ivan lakukan, ya?

Apa aku berada dalam _microwave_ raksasa? Hari ini panas sekali! Aku tak tahan berjalan di jalan yang biasanya. Sol sepatuku seakan meleleh saat menyentuh aspal jalan itu. Akhirnya aku memilih jalan lain. Banyak jalan menuju Roma, bukan? Aku ingat pernah melewati jalan itu bersama kakak perempuanku Yekaterina, jadi seharusnya tidak apa-apa.

Tidak banyak toko yang menjual aksesoris. Toko yang menjual makanan lebih sering kutemui di sini. Jalan di sini jauh lebih teduh dan aroma makanan memanjakan hidungku. Kulirik kantongku. Masih ada dua lembar uang satu dolar dan beberapa uang koin. Aman. Kalau ada makanan yang aku inginkan, aku masih punya uang.

Saat melewati kedai burger, perutku jadi lapar tiba-tiba. Kulihat daftar harganya. Satu dolar sembilan puluh sembilan sen. Baiklah, akan kubeli!

"Permisi, tolong _burger regular_, ya!"

"Baik!" Eh, suara berat itu, sepertinya kukenal. Kuamati orang yang sedang menyiapkan _burger_ itu.

"Ivan?" Orang itu langsung menoleh. Benar, itu Ivan! "Kau… jadi kau bekerja di sini?"

"Natalia?" Hanya itu yang dia katakan.

"Kenapa kau bekerja di sini?"

"Emm… kenapa, ya?" dia tersenyum jahil. Aku menghela napas. "Kelinci coklatmu itu berasal dari sini, loh," sambung Ivan.

"Eh?" Ivan tersenyum sambil menyerahkan _burger_-ku. "Kau… bekerja demi aku?"

"Bukan, sih. Tapi anggap saja begitu, lah," kata Ivan sambil megacak-acak rambutku, lalu menyiapkan pesanan lain.

"Ah, ini uangnya!" Aku menyerahkan uangku pada Ivan, tapi dia menolaknya.

"Aku yang bayar, deh," katanya.

"Eh? Emm… terima kasih."

"Sudah, pulanglah."

"… ya."

"Kalau kau ingin sesuatu, bilang saja, ya?" kata Ivan. Aku mengangguk lalu beranjak.

"Tapi bilang sama aku, ya? Jangan sama ayah!" sambungnya.

"Aku tahu!" sahutku sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah. Di depan gerbang, aku melihat seseorang yang sepertinya kukenal. Kuamati rambut pendek pirang, baju _overall_, dan jepit rambut Hello Kitty-nya.

"Hei, Natalia, aku menjemputmu!" Itu Yekterina! Dia kakakku yang sekarang ini sedang kuliah di luar kota. Dia pulang untuk berlibur. Dia berdiri di sebelah sepeda motornya dan melambai ke arahku. Aku menghampirinya.

"Hai, Natalia! Ayo, kuajak kau jalan-jalan!" ajak Yekaterina. Aku mengangguk semangat. Yekaterina selalu mengajakku ke tempat yang menyenangkan!

Benar saja, dia mengajakku ke toko yang menjual aksesoris-aksesoris yang bagus. Sementara Yekaterina berjalan-jalan di bagian jepit rambut, aku melihat-lihat gelang dan kalung.

Tatapanku terpaku pada sebuah kalung yang menurutku sangat indah. Rantainya terbuat dari emas putih dengan bandul berbentuk kupu-kupu yang sayapnya terbuka lebar. Sayap kupu-kupu itu terbuat dari batu yang indah dan berwarna biru.

"Itu batu safir," kata Yekaterina yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangku, "indah, ya?" sambungnya. Aku mengangguk, tak bisa bicara apa-apa. "Kau mau membelinya?" Mendengar itu, aku menoleh kaget pada Yekaterina.

"Boleh?" tanyaku harap-harap cemas. Yekaterina tersenyum.

"Tergantung harganya, sih." Aku langsung mengecek harga kalung itu. Yekaterina juga ikut melihat label harga kalung itu. "Wah," gumam Yekaterina. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Harganya memang luar biasa.

"Dua ratus dolar, gumam Yekaterina lagi. Dia mengecek dompetnya. "Yah, Cuma 93 dolar," Yekaterina menghela napas.

"Sudahlah, harganya memang terlalu mahal," kataku. Yekaterina setuju dan akhirnya membalikanku sepasang ikat rambut berbentuk stroberi.

"Padahal bagus ssekali. Saying, harganya itu," keuh Yekaterina saat makan malam. Aku mengangguk.

"Ada apa? Harga apa?" tanya Ivan.

"Sebuah kalung. Heran, padahal desainnya sederhana. Kenapa harganya bisa begitu, ya?" kata Yekaterina lalu menyuapkan spageti ke mulutnya.

"Memang berapa harganya?" tanya Ayah.

"Dua ratus dolar," kataku, menggantikan Yekaterina yang mulutnya sedang dipenuhi spageti. Ayah mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi, tumben kau tertarik dengan kalung. Biasanya 'kan kau hanya tertarik dengan jepit rambut," Yekaterina tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Ivan.

"Bukan untukku, kok," kata Yekaterina sambil mengedip padaku. Ivan yang melihatnya langsung mengerti maksudnya.

"Itu, toko mana yang menjual kalung itu?" tanya Ivan. Aku menghentikan makanku dan menatap Ivan, mencoba menebak apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"Etoile. Kenapa? Kau mau membelinya?" tanya Yekaterina. Ivan tersenyum tanpa bicara apa-apa.

Hari Minggu, saatnya santai!

"Natalia," Uh, mungkin tidak. Siapa sih yang mengganggu tidurku di hari Minggu begini?

"Natalia,"

"Hngh…" aku mengerang malas. Hei, bagi seorang pelajar, hari Minggu adalah surge yang tidak boleh diganggu gugat!

Terdengar orang lain membuka pintu kamarku.

"Dia belum bangun?" suara Yekaterina.

"Belum," yang ini suara Ivan. "Kutinggalkan saja di meja, lah." Tak lama kemudian, mereka keluar.

Aku penasaran, apa sih yang ditinggalkan Ivan? Akhirnya kubuka mataku dan berjalan ke meja. Terdapat sebuah kotak berwarna coklat dengan ukuran yang sebesar buku tulis. Kubuka kotak itu.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Ini kalung kupu-kupu dengan sayap batu safir di Etoile. Apa Ivan membelikan ini untukku? Kukenakan kalung itu lalu keluar kamar, berniat berterima kasih. Sudah kususun kata-kata yang akan kuucapkan pada Ivan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ivan begitu melihatku. Seketika kata-kata yang kususun hilang semua. Aku terdiam. Nafasku terasa sesak.

"Eee… itu," kata-kata yang kubutuhkan menolak untuk datang. Jadilah aku terdiam lagi.

"Wah, kalungnya langsung kau pakai? Kau suka?" Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. "Cocok sekali," kata Ivan sambil tersenyum. Aku ikut tersenyum, tidak bisa melihat wajah Ivan lagi. Aku langsung berlari kembali ke kamarku.

Haaah… kenapa aku kesulitan hanya untuk berterima kasih kepada Ivan saja? Aku mengatur napas lalu melirik si kelinci coklat. Aku memeluk boneka itu.

"Terima kasih."

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, aku langsung mencari Elizabeta, sahabat sejak kecilku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Elizabeta. Aku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku mau menanyakan ses-"

"Wah, kalungmu bagus!" Aku menghela napas kesal. Elizabeta selalu memotong ucapanku! "Ah, maaf. Jadi, kau mau tanya apa?"

"Begini. Kalau kau tiba-tiba merasa tidak mampu menghadapi orang, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Elizabeta menaikkan alis, "tidak bisa menghadapi bagaimana maksudnya?"

"Ya… kau sudah menyusun kata-kata untuk kau kauatak padanya, tapi begitu berhadapan dengannya, kata-katamu lenyap seketika. Aku juga jadi tidak bisa menatap wajahnya, begitu…" aku mengakhiri pertanyaanku. Elizabeta mentapku sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. "Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Siapa dia? Yang membuatmu tidak bisa menatap wajahnya itu?" tanya Elizabeta balik.

"Ivan," jawabku tanpa curiga sedikitpun. Elizabeta menutup mulutnya.

"Ivan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. "Serius? Ivan?"

"Iya! Memang kenapa, sih?" kataku tidak sabar. Elizabeta menghela napas.

"Itu namanya jatuh cinta. Kau jatuh cinta pada Ivan."

"Jatuh cinta?" pekikku. Elizabeta mengangguk.

Pulang sekolah, Ivan malah pulang bersamaku. Aku tidak berani menatap wajah Ivan. Kuputuskan berpura-pura mengamati etalase.

"Tumben kau tidak bekerja," kataku basa-basi.

"Hmm… kenapa ya?"jawab Ivan. "Kau mau boneka babi itu?" tanya Ivan. Aku langsung tersadar.

"Ah, apa? Boneka?" Ivan mengangguk. Tanpa sadar aku malah ikut mengangguk.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya," kata Ivan lalu masuk ke La Ciel, kemudian keluar membawa boneka babi bulat berwarna merah muda. Aku menerimanya, masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Ah, terina kasih," kataku kikuk. Ivan tertawa.

"Kau ini, seperti bicara sama siapa saja," kata Ivan sambil mengacak-acak rambutku, "sama-sama."

Kupandangi boneka babi itu, lalu beralih ke Ivan yang melihat sekeliling. Yah, mungkin jatuh cinta pada Ivan tidak buruk juga….

"Begitu, ya…' gumam Lily setelah mendengar ceritaku. Aku mengangguk.

"Sudah, kan? Guru sudah masuk, tuh," Lily langsung duduk di tempatnya, tepat di sebelah tempat dudukku.

"Untung kakakmu baik. Kakakku? Kau tahu sendiri, 'kan? Menyeramkan!" bisik Lily. Aku tertawa. Lily yang sebal langsung memukulku.

"Aw!" teriakku spontan.

"Natalia Arlovskaya! Lily Zwingli! Harap tenang!" suara guru menggelegar. Aku dan Lily hanya menahan tawa.

-End-

**A/N: Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Hetalia. Author nomaden ini minta maaf kalau kurang berkenan atau kesannya plotless. Intinya, kalau mau komen, bagi saran atau kritik, atau flame asal membangun, silahkan klik review and leave your message, myaw~**


End file.
